The Adventures of Link and the Spirit Squad
by Hazel Wormwood
Summary: Ganon is reuniting his army after having been defeated by Link. But he isn't the only one with an army! Link forms the "Spirit Squad", a group of his traveling companions from every game and all those who helped him on the way to his destiny. Follow Link and the Spirit Squad as they take on Ganon's army and help others along the path to greatness! (T for language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

~Fierce winds slapped against the shoddy tin roof of the shack where Link slept. He tossed and turned, trying to stay asleep amid the wind and now pelting rain. Somewhere in the realm of his consciousness, he heard a familiar, whiny high-pitched voice in his ear.

"Hey," the voice said. Link still struggled to stay asleep. "Hey!" the voice repeated, this time with urgency. "Goddammit Link! Get up!" screamed the voice. Link bolted awake, reaching for the dagger he slept with under his pillow. He looked around the shack for the voice. He stood up, dagger in hand, and began to search for the one that woke him. Coming toward the sink, he found the source of the voice.

"Navi?!" Link cried, still holding the dagger. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You forgot? Last week you invited me over for tea and cookies."

"I did?"

"No!" she barked. "The village is in trouble, let's go!"

Stowing the dagger in his belt, Link quickly gathered his sword and shield and raced out the door to the beach-front village of Ska-Lei, Navi following close behind. Large palm trees had been uprooted and giant waves crashed onto the shore when they reached the village.

"I'll get the people into the bunker, you help anyone you can find." ordered Navi. They soon parted ways. Navi was corralling people toward the large underground bunker hidden beneath a sand dune, glowing brightly in the stormy weather. Meanwhile, Link searched through shack after shack looking for villagers when suddenly,

"Help!" a woman screamed in the distance. Link sprinted toward her, his sword and shield clanking as he ran.

"What's the matter?" Link huffed.

"My son got swept up by a giant wave" the woman said, crying and holding her other son. "Please save him!"

"I'm on it" Link assured her. He quickly scanned the ocean looking for the boy. Within moments he saw the boy, kicking and screaming, trying to keep his head above water. Link plunged into the water without hesitation, forcefully swimming toward the boy.

Treacherous waves and huge swells kept forcing him back. Link pushed forward, finally reaching the child.

"Save me!" he shrieked, his arm extended toward Link. "Hold on!" roared Link, reaching in his bag. He cracked the whip in the boy's direction, the boy gripping on tightly. Link reeled in the whip and instructed the boy to climb onto his back, using the shield as cover.

As Link paddled toward the boy's mother and brother, a monstrous wave crashed behind them, propelling them forward. When they reached the shore, the boy climbed off Link's back and into his mother's open arms.

"Kalani! You're safe!" his mother sighed with relief. "Thank you young man." Link nodded curtly and ushered the family toward the bunker. He went back to searching the shacks for more villagers. When no more were found, he made his way to the bunker.

"You alright?" Link asked Navi. "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. "I got everyone inside safely." "Good work Navi. Now all we can do is wait." They sat with Kalini's family, who was huddled in a corner under a large tarp. When Kalani saw Link, he scotched toward him and hugged him.

"Thanks mister" Kalani said.

"You're welcome". Link passed out with the boy still wrapped around him.

The next day, the storm had passed and everyone filed out of the bunker onto the storm ravaged coast. A few roofs had blown off some of the shacks, while others had completely toppled over. The villagers quickly returned to their homes while Link and Navi began to help with repairs.

After two days of grueling work, the village had been restored back to its quaint and natural beauty. Everyone gathered into the Great Hall to celebrate Link and Navi's heroic efforts.

"Link! Child of the Sky and Defender of Man!" pronounced the Chieftain of Ska-Lei. "The people of the village of Ska-Lei thank you for your courage and bravery. We present you with this gift." The Chieftain nodded to a boy, who present Link with an elegant armband crafted from palm wood and bone. Link's eyes widened when he recognized the boy.

It was Kalani, the boy he rescued from the ocean on the night of the storm. "Thank you for saving my son" the Chieftain said in a low voice. Link bowed and gave a small smile.

"Let us not forget Navi! The clever fairy that alerted Link of the storm and guided our people to safety!" the Chieftain continued in his booming voice. Navi twirled in the air and turned a light shade of pink. "The people of Ska-Lei thank you for your swift thinking and perseverance. We present you with this gift." Kalani turned to Navi and gave her a glittering talisman decorated in the rich colors of the rainbow. "Thank you!" said Navi.

The Chieftain raised his glass. "A toast, to Navi and Link." "To Navi and Link!" the people rejoiced.

After the festivities, the Chieftain's family escorted Link and Navi to the top of the sand dunes. "My people and my family are forever in your debt, thank you. You both are welcome her anytime." the Chieftain said with a warm smile. Link returned his smile and he and Navi departed.


	2. Chapter 2

~Making his way back toward the shack, Link scanned the skies, lost in his thoughts and not paying attention to where he was going. WHAM! Link smacked his face on the outside of the shack. He rubbed his cheek and noticed the door was ajar. Quickly coming to his senses, Link proceeded slowly inside to find Impa perched precariously on the kitchen table.

"Hello Link," she spoke. Coming toward the light, her pendulous yellow braid and colorful face markings shown in the mid-morning sun. "I've been summoned to fetch you and bring you back to Skyloft. Urgent news awaits you." Impa said matter-of-factually. Before Link could reply, Navi cut him off.

"Aren't you supposed to be an 'all knowing' Sheikah? Can't you just tell him this 'urgent news' yourself?" Navi retorted.

"I wouldn't even if I could. I was specifically instructed to bring him back to Skyloft."

"You mean the sky village the Chieftain talked about?"

"Yeah" replied Link.

"And how do you suppose we get there?" Navi looked to Link and Impa. Link cracked a wry smile and ran outside. He threw his head back toward the heavens and let out a long, piercing whistle. Impa gave a small smile and nodded, impressed. Moments later, the Crimson Loftwing touched down on the soft earth.

"Good to see you again, buddy" whispered Link, gently stroking the Loftwing. Navi scanned the Loftwing beak to tail. "You're saying this overgrown duck can take us to Skyloft?" The Loftwing gave a look resembling a grimace. "Yes Navi," replied Link. "And he's not an overgrown duck."

He held open a jar and showed it to Navi. "Get in." he instructed. "Are you kidding me?!" I'm not a fucking firefly!" Navi shouted in protest.

"It's the only way you won't get sucked up into the clouds where we fly to Skyloft. You'll be fine." Link rebutted.

"No!"

"ENOUGH!" roared Impa impatiently. "Just listen to him and let's go. We're wasting time."

Casting a dark look at Impa, Navi reluctantly went into the jar. With the lid tightly sealed, Link stowed the jar into his bag and climbed atop the Loftwing. He motioned for Impa to climb aboard beside him, but she had already vanished.

"Impatient one, isn't she?" said Navi's muffle voice through the bag. With a swift kick to the sides, the Crimson Loftwing cawed and kicked off the ground with great force. Soon they were soaring over the straw-thatched roofs of Ska-Lei and over the vast ocean into the partially cloudy skies. Once they had reached the correct altitude, it was smooth sailing toward Skyloft.

The sun had started setting when Link was able to make out the shapes of houses on the hills of Skyloft. "Navi! We're here!" he shouted. As they had begun to touch down, Link looked upon a very different Skyloft than the beloved village where he grew up. Despair crashed over him when he saw that the village had been reduced to rubble with no one in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

~"Holy crap," remarked Navi. "What happened?" Link could only stand and stare, dumbfounded. His home and everything and everyone he loved in Skyloft had been destroyed.

"C'mon, we should try and look for Impa. She should be around here somewhere." Navi encouraged, nudging him to move forward. After a moment, he found how to put one foot in front of the other and move. They trudged through heaps of concrete and stone, when they saw Impa at the foot of the Statue of the Goddess, which was completely intact.

"Come" she beckoned for them with an outstretched arm. She led them inside the statue. To Link's surprise, he was greeted by Gaepora, the headmaster of the Knight Academy and Zelda's father, with open arms.

"Link, my boy. I'm so glad that you've come. And who is your fluttering friend?"

"This is Navi, sir." Link pointed to Navi.

"Hello Navi, my name is Gaepora, Headmaster of the Knight Academy."

"Very nice to meet you, mister." said Navi, curtsying.

Gaepora turned to Impa and nodded. "Thank you." Impa merely nodded back and took a few steps backwards.

"Sir, what happened here? Where is everyone else?" Link immediately asked.

Gaepora cleared his throat, causing his mustache to twitch. "It's why I had Impa bring you here, Link. A few days ago, the ground began to shake violently, threatening to throw us off and into the skies. Zelda instantly felt something was terribly wrong. So she and the other Knights evacuated everyone and brought them below into the Faron Woods, where they are under the protection of the Water Dragon,"

"Why aren't you with everyone else?" interjected Navi.

"Zelda was supposed to return for me after getting everyone to safety, but she hasn't come," the Headmaster continued. "Link, I need you to find her. I do not know where she could have ended up; she may not be in Faron anymore. But I suggest you start there. I'm counting on you." He placed a hand on Link's shoulder and left.

"Where will you go, sir?" Link called, his voice echoing in the lofty hall. "To speak to Levias, perhaps he might know something." Gaepora replied.

The three of them stood in silence when a soft clattering erupted from the sword stand. "Hey, listen" said Navi. The clattering grew louder and louder until suddenly the sword that was in the stand fell to the ground and a dazzling purple-blue light shown.

Link shielded his eyes, groping for the fallen sword. It vibrated gently in his hands.

"Master…Master…you have come…for me…" whispered the sword in a faint voice. Link gasped, "Fi?"

Fi emerged from the sword, looking pale and having a grisly cut on the left side of her face.

"Fi, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Fi's head sunk. She tried to raise it, but it caused her great pain.

"Earthquake…tried to help…stop it…" she croaked.

"Do you know what could have caused the earthquake?" piped in Impa, startling Link and Navi for a moment.

Fi was gasping for air. "Not…natural…him…him" "Who?" said Link. Fi had begun to open her mouth, but had drifted back into the sword, falling out of Link's hands.


End file.
